Feared Situation
by xxCassiexx
Summary: One-shot. Dimitri always feared having to chose between protecting Lissa or Rose. His choice is made.


RPOV

The life of a guardian is one that any human could not even begin the fathom. The need to protect others, just to ensure the survival of your race. Ludicrous. And yet, it is the exact way in which I live. These morals have been etched into my brain for as long as I can recall. _They come first._ Your desires take the backseat, always. Which is why the… relationship I guess you could call it- with Dimitri, seemed doomed from the start.

He is my mentor, my guidance throughout the chaos, and putting aside all social standards, my love. The journey to the point we have now reached has not been easy, quite the opposite in fact, some would even go as far as to say it's been hell. Our history is one of passion, rejection, lust, understanding, downfall, rejoice, heartache, and many more details. But above all there has always been love, sometimes hidden by lies or denied for hope of taking the easy route, but it has always been.

I must merely tell you this so you know the back story of my current situation. I walk the streets of London beside my best friend, Lissa, who in all honesty I must consider my sister because the connection that we share creates a bond-_literally_. But I am sure that you know all about it, so I will skip that little section and continue on. I'm attempting not to bore you.

The air is crisp in the darkness, the streetlights shining down and illuminating patches of sidewalk. We are returning from a stunning music club on the east side, real heart _enriching_ music and our spirits are electric from it. It's nice to get away from the daily rat race for a while and just live freely and in the moment, while we are still young. I take this entire moment in, the smell, the texture of it, the taste that is almost on the tip of my tongue. I realize that I am actually… happy. With getting assigned to Lissa along with Dimitri, to finally be her guardian, it really is all of my dreams come true.

Speaking of Dimitri, I hear his footsteps quicken and his breathing increase, at first I am curious as to why the sudden change – then the nausea hits me. The strigoi creep from the alleyways and bushes, their red eyes gleaming as streaks of light catch them. There are eight-nine-ten-eleven...But I do not hesitate to fear the amount, my instincts already kicking in. My arm encircles Lissa, putting her behind me as Dimitri and another guardian – Xavier- stand behind me, so we surround her. They attack in a haste, where as I am strong and precise in mine, and with little struggle I stake one, but more come… boy, do more come.

This continues for what seems like hours, a couple come at me, we fight for a while, until their moment of weakness and I swiftly end them. But their numbers are incredible – in the horrid way of course- but for all them to be working together like this is really quite unnerving. During the fight I have been maneuvered so that I am surrounded by them, expletives seep from my lips at this realization.

It is in this moment that I also notice two stalking towards Lissa, and I scream at her to run, the noise booming and frantic. But she is frozen in fear, unable to recognize my warnings, to get out of harm's way. I throw quick glances around attempting to assess the situation. Xavier lay on the ground with Stigio at his throat, hungrily feasting on his flesh, blood painting the street a dark chrisom as it seeps farther and farther. Dimitri is mid-stake of the last strigoi attacking him and his eyes sweep to mine as he throws the corpse to the ground.

I'm truly fearful now, not for my life, but for Lissa's. I know that I simply cannot take on the amount of monsters surrounding me, and that Lissa does not have any time to waste. It is _my_ life, or _hers_. This is the exact situation Dimitri had feared, having to chose, and I try to convey through my eyes -pleading with him- to pick her. To save her life and be her protector just like I have for all these years. To realize that she is the future, the last of a royal family, so important- so _vital_. The heartache in his eyes is abundantly clear, bringing tears to my eyes and nearly causing the collapse of my legs as he turns towards her. I continue to battle as well, dodging, kicking, staking, but the pure amount overwhelms me and I cry out as teeth tear the thin flesh of my neck. Darkness.

DPOV

My body aches as I attempt to catch my breath, to slow my heart. They're dead, every last one of them. My inner fury gave me strength that I was unaware I possessed as I staked them, one after the other. I scan the area quickly before turning to face to the princess, but she is already running, her cries earth-shattering.

"Rose. Rose, look at me! Yo- your gonna be o-okay. Come on! You'll be-be okay. You always are. Rose, don't-don't leave me. _Don't leave me_…" She pleads, her words barely a whisper.

I take in a shaky breath as I begin to walk towards her. I don't want to look, to be here. I want to escape, to pretend that this is all just some mirage that will disappear, but as I near, my world stops and the truth is throw in my face. She lays there on the cold pavement, her flesh marred with bruises and bite marks. Her hair matted with blood that pools around her… _my Roza_…

Lissa sits now, her arms around her knees murmuring to herself, eyes never leaving the woman in front of me. I kneel down and brush away the strands of hair covering her face with hands that tremble, bringing her to my chest as I sit down. I hug her, and rock slowly-so slowly. Hot tears burn my cheeks, memories dance behind my eyes and emotions swirl in my being as I choke out sorrowful sobs.

"Roza. I'm sorry. God Roza! I'm so sorry. I lo-love you. So much. Please- please come back to me, Roza. I need you. Fuck, I need you, Roza. I'm sorry. I love you. Please Roza. Roza. Roza." I say, her name a constant murmur on my lips.

_…Please._


End file.
